


Dinner for Two

by Boyswhofellout



Category: Firefly
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Really cute, sorry kiara
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-14
Updated: 2015-12-14
Packaged: 2018-05-06 15:19:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,369
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5421950
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Boyswhofellout/pseuds/Boyswhofellout
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Got my sister to watch Firefly, she fell in love with Jayne, told her I'd write her some cool one shots so this is the first one.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dinner for Two

“Alright people, this is your pilot speaking. Our next planetside stop will be strictly because we all need a day of relaxation before we start to kill each other. Captain’s words, not mine.” Wash says over the com. I rolled over in the bed, facing Jayne in bed.

“Looks like we’ve got the day to ourselves.” I tell him, placing my hand on his side. He smiles, letting out a small grunt in reply. 

I feel the ship land and then hear a knock on the door, “It’s not open. Go away.” Jayne yells.

The door opens anyway, “You two lovebirds plan on leaving the room and joining us?” Mal called.

“No!” we replied in unison. We heard a chuckle and then the sound of the hatch door closing.

“So, whole day alone on the ship. What ever shall we do?” Jayne asked me.

“Oh, I don’t know. We could clean, we could sleep, we could-” he stops me with a kiss on the lips.

“You talk too much, Kiara.” he tells me briefly before kissing me again.

I broke the kiss, “You know at a young age, I was told I didn’t think enough and now that I am all grown up I am being victimized for thinking too much and frankly I think that is just ridiculous and-” he stopped me once again, this time adjusting us so that I was leaning over him.

“Is anyone still on this thing?” we heard Wash’s name over the com. 

I sighed, pressing the speak button on the com next to the bed, “Roger that, Jayne and I are.”

“Alright well Zoe and I are getting off and heading planetside, let us know if anything starts to make scary beeping noises.” Wash said. 

Laughing, I pressed speak again, “Roger that. Have fun you two.” I leaned back over to Jayne, “Now we’re really alone. You know what that means…?”

“We can lounge around the ship in less than pants!” he exclaimed. I laughed and jumped up, dragging him up with me. We were already in less-than-pants, me in a bra, tank top and cute underwear and him in a worn t-shirt and boxers.

Before climbing the ladder to the main level, we called over the com, “Anyone still on board?” I asked. Waiting a few moments before continuing and hearing nothing, we climbed the ladder, me before Jayne. “Stop staring at my ass!” I exclaim as we climb the few rung. I hear a chuckle behind me as I step on to the main floor.

“Couldn’t help myself, just so pretty.” he said while wrapping an arm around my waist and pulling me to him. He kissed me softly before I pulled away and, with a playful smile on my face, ran off away from him. I made my way to the lounge area, but taking the long way. I rounded around the hall and taking the steps two at a time into the catwalk and then another flight of stairs leading to the cargo room. I heard Jayne hot on my trail, still halfway down the second set of stairs. I ran into the lounge room and stood just outside the infirmary, waiting for him. I heard his footsteps slow at the door.

“Heard this beauty has some pretty cool, old films and this screen isn’t being used…”

He walked over, “Sounds great, but first.” he started, taking me into his arms, “Running like that. Wasn’t very smart. The chase really winds me up.” he said in his deep voice.

“Looks like punishment is in order.” he said, “But seeing as depriving you of something also deprives me of that same thing, I might feel so inclined to let it slide. Just don’t let it happen again.” he warned. He said, putting both hands on either side of my hips, lifting me up so that I could wrap my legs around his waist. Looking slightly down at him, I smiled and kissed his lips as he walked us over to the couch. He set me down and then took a seat next to me, pulling me to his side so that I was leaning on his chest. He grabbed the remote to the only truly nice and futuristic device on board and turned on a movie that was black and grey. I shifted slightly so that my head was turned to face Jayne and placed little ghost kisses on his jaw and neck. He smiled under my lips as they came in contact with his. We kissed for a moment before I pulled away and snuggled my head into his chest and laced my fingers into his. We watched the movie in comfortable silence, occasionally looking away to kiss and shift on the couch; By the end of the movie Jayne’s head was resting on my chest.

“You stay here, don’t move till I say so. Put something else on.” Jayne instructed as he got up. He kissed me once more before disappearing out of the room. I watched him go in confusion, but did as he asked for once. I stayed on the couch and put on another movie, this one in color. About halfway through the movie a voice came over the con, “Kiara, would you do me the honor of meeting me in the dining area?” 

I smiled and pushed myself off the couch to press the speak button, “Be right there.” I said before running up the two sets of steps between the lounge and the mess hall. As I approached I heard music playing softly from one of Kaylee’s many collectable items. It was slow, I think it was called jazz. I noticed all the lights were off on this level, but there seemed to be a bright glow coming from the room before me.

“Jayne?!” I called out as little petals of red roses started to appear and then I got to the doorway where Jayne stood next to a table set for two. The room was scattered with petals, the table had a candelabra set on it, “I thought I thought the ship smelled a bit too good. Did you pick all these up the last time we were planetside?” I asked him.

He laughed a bit as he walked towards me in his best attire, a less-worn shirt and the tight pants I’ve only seen him wear once or twice, “A majority are fake, I’m going to owe Kaylee a lot of favors after today.” He told me as he placed a kiss on my lips.

I inhaled, “Did you cook all this?” I asked him skeptically.

“I did, and managed to not destroy the ship.” he said with a laugh. He offered his arm and pulled out the bench for me to take a set. I took it and he quickly leaped to the other side and sat across from me. He moved the candles out from between us, flashing me a smile after doing so. We ate, swapping jokes and teasing eat other as we did so.

“Dinner isn’t actually disgusting. Maybe you should cook from now on.” I told him as we were finishing up. I stood up and took the dishes out to the kitchen and rinsed them off, “So I’d say we have about 2-” I began, but was stopped in the doorway.

“Don’t freak out, Kiara.” he said, looking up. He was down on one knee with a small gear in place of a ring. “I don’t like many thing, I like far less people, and there are only two things I love and one of those two things are guns. The other one is you. I love you, Kiara, and I would really like it if you’d marry me.” he said quickly.

I covered my mouth with my hands and felt tears spring to my eyes but not fall, “Absolutely!” I exclaimed. He smiled and leaped up, placing the ring on my finger and grabbing me into a tight hug.

“Woah! What’s with all this?” Mal exclaimed, walking to the room. 

“Go away!” we both exclaimed in unison. We laughed both with and at each other before Jayne placed another kiss on my lips.


End file.
